Daugter of light
by xxLuna's Flower o.0xx
Summary: When Deamons break loose its Lucilles job ot rain them in. But when a large amount of them are begining to be called on in forks washington, Lucile suspects that one of the fallen is trying to break free of their prsion.So know its her job to investigate by going undercover at Forks highschool. And hey who says she can't have love along the way. OCxOC
1. Prologue

Long, pale, artistic fingers caressed the delicate curve of a woman's lips. They traced her brown skinned cheek bone and trailed further up until they entangled into the roots of her thick curly raven colored hair. And though the touch was as cold as winters kiss, the gesture in itself left trails of hot burning need.

Dante Cullen stared intensely into the exotic, deep tangerine eyes of LucilleWayne. His molten gold irises burning brightly. And for a tantalizing minute time stopped and he lost his infamous self-control. Gently as not to harm the fragile creature beneath him, he crashed his icy firm lips onto her softer, feminine, more human ones. Even after the swift but sweet joining of lips he lingered over her mouth, and quiet suddenly he asked. "If I am a beast will you still be my beauty" his tone was ragged and strained with pain.

Laughter like the tinkling of bells filled his ears, Dante scrunched his thick, perfectly sculpted black brows together, a frown tugged at his masculine lips. Her laughter was cynical and joyless and a misty cloud covered her eyes. She responded with such a sobering tone it would have made angles fall from heaven in a cascading sense of despair. "If this is story of beauty and the beast than surely I am the beast and you the beauty." She ran her slender fingers through his shoulder length ebony locks repeatedly as though comforting a confused child.


	2. Chapter 1

Lucille lay leisurely against the cool leather of her black sofa, her legs propped up on the glass table in front of her. She stared with dark eyes out of the rectangular bay window, which covered most of the north wall in her 2800sq foot flat, at the brooding storm on the outside. The forest trees across the street danced and shivered in the harsh wind and rain pelted, like angry little wraiths on the glass.

A dark laugh, humorless in tone, filled the empty apartment. "Even the land is outraged by my very presence here", Lucille spoke with a bitter tone, running a hand through her long mid-length hair. She observed, with a mindless fascination, the bareness of her little abode. The east side of her apartment was a plain white wash wall that was only broken by the simple oak door that led to her bedroom. To the west about a hundred feet from her sofa was a black granite counter that separated the living room space from the kitchen, stopped the procession of the bay window, and formed and open bar. Opposite the space you used to enter the kitchen was the excessively large silver refrigerator and to its left was more granite counter, a stove, and a silver double sink. The cabinets above were painted red.

She drew her eyes back to the living room and could have winced at its bareness. Besides the sofa she was sitting on, directly in the middle of the glossy wooden floors, and the table across from it, a black velvet Spartan arm chair was stationed to the left of the sofa facing the eastern wall. Though the bareness stung her, she was used to it. There was no need for her to make the space homier or more lived in, it's not like she was going to be here long. She never stayed in a place for long; clenching her fist in controlled anger she let a breath out. It was no time for old angers to linger.

A soft meow made Lucille look down drawing her away from her dark thoughts; she smiled at the sleek form of her black cat, Abika. He rubbed his head against the bottom of the sofa, timidly asking to be petted; she reached her long arms down to pick him up and cradled him to her chest. "Everything will be fine as long as you are with me" she mumbled in his ear more to herself than him. He looked at her with intelligent candy red eyes, and opened his fanged mouth in a soft meow as to reassure her of her words.

She stood from her seat, her bare feet touching the cool surface of the floor and cat clutched to her chest, she moved toward her bed room her form blacker than the shadows of night. She did not bother with turning the lights on, but instead walked forward until she reached her twin bed pressed horizontally against the wall opposite the door. Her room was a little homier than the rest of her flat, Lucille opted to paint the walls a plum purple and put various paintings she had created on her free walls. Her north wall was like her living room, a ceiling to floor bay window. And her bedroom floor was black carpet.

She set her cat on her bed and climbed in, tomorrow was going to be a long day. It would be her first day at Forks high school and she wanted to be prepared. Lucille had already gone over the map of the school and her schedule. She knew her classes and where they were as if she had been there before. And when her foot hit the door her real objective would begin.


	3. Chapter 2

Lucille woke up abruptly to the loud and obnoxious ringing of her communicator. She groaned and without opening her eyes, searched for the offending yellow circular object. Her fingers blindly swept her nightstand for it until they bumped against what see assumed was it. Clamping her fingers around it Lucille had half a mind to just cut it off and not answer the damn thing. For god's sake she was in the tower with them why were they calling.

Lucille sat up swiftly remembering that she was not in the tower but in Forks, Washington for a mission. Running a hand through her hair to look something close to presentable, she flipped open the device and looked into the face of her fearless leader. He smirked at her.

"It seems I made the right decision by calling you" Nightwing began, "You would have missed your first day of high school."

Upon hearing those words Lucille looked at the red illuminated numbers of her alarm clock. It was 6'oclock on the dot. She looked back at Nightwing and shrugged "Maybe I wanted to miss the first day, maybe it adds mystery to my character" she says playfully.

Nightwing chuckled "Yeah or maybe you just slept in a little too late Lucille, get your ass out of bed and ready for school." With those last words Nightwing cuts the transmission.

Lucille flopped back against the bed and groans before kicking the tangled sheets from her legs and hopping out of bed. She walked to the in suite bathroom and hissed as the cold tiles met her bare feet. Adjusting the water temperature to her liking Lucille quickly peeled off her clothes and stepped into the oncoming spray of water.

She grabbed her lavender scented soap and lathered it on her lufa before scrubbing herself down thinking about the oncoming mission. Low profile daemons had been appearing in random places around the states, Raven, her teammate and also close relation, and she had been eradicating them since they were daemons themselves and had the power to banish them back to hell. Forks was the last stop on their list of outbreaks and it also seemed to be the center of them. So it was Lucille's job to finish them off and get answers from them since she was a higher level daemon than Raven.

Sighing Lucile poured some of her strawberry scented shampoo in her hair and scrubbed, rinsed and got of the shower. She snatched one of the towels hanging from her rack and dried herself. Today was going to be a long day.

Combing her hair up into a high pony tail the brown skinned girl surveyed herself in the mirror. She wore black skinnies and a navy blue polo shirt with a hem that didn't quite reach the waistband of her pants, showing a line of skin. On her feet were her old worn out combat boots and on her back she wore a baggy leather jacket. She sighed for the hundredth time that mourning and adjusted the messenger bag on her hip. "Time for school" She muttered.

Grabbing her keys off the coffee table, she petted Akiba good-bye and walked out the door to the complexes parking lot. There she purred at the sight of her baby, her Harley Davidson bike. Taking the helmet off the seat she strapped it on and while flinging her leg over the bike so she straddled it. Putting the key into the ignition she revved up the engine and was off like a bolt of lightning.


End file.
